Somehow I wound up in Gensokyo, a Touhou Fanfiction
by WyrdForge
Summary: Somehow I wound up in Gensokyo is the story of a lad named Kye [Me and my Proofreader affectionately call him Protag-Kun] (Instead of the automatically assumed pronunciation of Kai, I'm using the Japanese pronunciation of Kē (K-Eh)) who suffers a terrible accident, and washes up on the shores of the Misty Lake. His new life in Gensokyo begins there.


**_Author's note.  
Hi! Wyrdforge here.  
I'm working on fixing chapter 1 to be less of a part-based thing because it used to be solely on my Tumblr. But with how that's going down, it's not gonna be successful there at all, so I'm moving it in its entirety here._**

 ** _I'll fix up everything eventually when I have the motivation to, so don't worry!  
And _**

_**don't worry about things.**_

 _ **I'll also explain a few minor things here;**_

 _ **Random capitalization. This is a personal problem of mine, and a bad habit that I need to fix.  
** The Italics. **The italics were a mistake on my behalf, as I had probably intended for them to be for the conversations. I guess my lizard brain decided to italicize everything.**  
_

 _ **"Oh no, it's a Self Insert" some of you may possibly think, but not really. Originally I was gonna just leave Kye completely nameless, but decided on the name halfway through chapter 1.**_

 _ **Give me a couple of days or whatnot, depending on my motivation at the time is and Chapter 1 will be repaired and ready.**_

 _ **Thanks for listening.**_

* * *

 _ **I somehow Washed up in Gensokyo Chapter 1 Part I**_

 _ **"Cold Awakening"**_

 _Where am I!?_

 _I can't feel my everything, and I think I might be suffering from Heat Stroke._

 _Where am I? Well, first off, I'm clearly touching a shore of some sort, so I'm not drowning._  
 _The shore is... Grass. So that's good. I'm Inland._  
 _Kinda hard to see... It's bright, and there's some kind of Mist or fog obscuring some of my view._  
 _Certainly bright enough to give myself a headache._  
 _I think it's about midday? I can't really move my head enough to see._

"Heyyy!"  
 _Was that a child? Christ, I must look like a dead body that just washed up._  
 _I think they're getting closer to me and thank god a nice cool breeze has washed over me._  
 _"Hey person you okay?"_  
 _The child who found me just stepped into my visual range… and unfortunately the sun is blocking out much I can use to describe this child, as far as I can tell: they're barefoot and wearing a knee-length skirt._  
 _Just as I was about to try to speak, they kick me in the shoulder._  
"Hey person, speak."  
 _I get ready to speak, then end up coughing up water. I guess I did drown. Is this heaven?_

 _I'm kicked in the shoulder again, as if they knew what I was thinking._  
"H..help.." _I manage to finally get out of these chapped lips. The Kid jumped a foot as soon as I spoke, like they didn't expect me to be alive. I can feel the kid's fear start to rise, by both their movements... and by the fact they're pulling the rest of me out of the water... and Holy SHIT their hands are cold! Did she have icecubes taped to her fingers or something!?_

 _They poked their head into my vision. "uh.. huh Stay here, I'll be back." The kid then took off._  
 _I can't hang onto consciousness for too much longer... Hopefully, I don't end up dead. Although if this is heaven, does that mean I'm reborn?_

 _After what seems like a hour (yet probably was only a couple minutes), I heard sprinting, then a knee-slide._  
 _Like a pancake, I was flipped over. And just barely from the blinding sky, I could see braids._  
 _"Hey! Hey! Stay with me!" I could hear the woman who flipped me over yell. And like a Cliché, I black out._

 _ **SIWUIG Part II**_  
 _ **"My Arm is as Crimson as the walls."**_

 _After god knows how long, I woke up. I'm in a bed, and someone's dabbing a wet cloth over my forehead. It's still hard to see, so I can't make too much out. Although I can make out the colors of the walls._

 _Scarlet. The same as my left arm, which is bandaged up incredibly._

 _To lower my chances of my condition getting worse, I use my eyes to look around. I can barely make out some other shapes in the room. The woman that kid brought is here, I think. I can see her braids. There's also what seems to be another person in the room, from what I can tell they're in pajamas and reading a book. Is this their bed? Oh, stupid me. I just noticed the child sitting at the end of the bed, staring at me._  
 _This child doesn't seem like the one that found me, as evidenced by this one having some kind of cap and bat-like wings._  
 _Wait. WHAT!?_

 _Almost immediately upon seeing the child with the wings, I jolt the best I could to get against the headboard. Although due to my condition I only manage to get a few inches away._  
 _All three of the people in here with me jump with me, seeing me active._

 _The Woman tending to me rests a hand on my right shoulder to gently keep me restrained for my safety, and the other holding the cloth to my head._

"Well it seems you aren't dead, Human." _The child spoke, She sounded so dignified for a child. But wait, if she called me 'Human', does that mean she isn't?_

 _What kind of place did I end up waking up at!?_

"We already have the best on the way to help you, Human. Then you can return to the Human Village." _The Child spoke to me._  
 _The Person with the book looked up._  
"Mistress, this Human clearly does not come from the Village. I have looked as much as I can through this book, and it seems they might have... come from the outside."  
"Bah! Patchy you haven't looked hard enough then. He couldn't have come from the outside because of the Barrier." _The child spoke back to **"Patchy"** with a dismissive attitude._

 _I can feel myself about to black out again._  
"th…thank you." _I manage to mutter out to the three of them before going back under._  
 _Jeeze. Coincidences much, Me?_

 _ **SIWUPIG C1PIII**_

 _ **"Panakeia's Panacea..."**_

 _If I said that I hurt, I would be completely underplaying things._  
 _Thanks to my… Incomplete… Nursing Experience, I know for certain I have a concussion. So that may be the reason that kid had Wings, just a hallucination._

 _Well, I'm awake again. And I can't see because of a blinding lig- Wait that's a medical light. The Child Patchy called "Mistress" did say they had a Doctor on the way. So I guess this is them._  
"Well... He's got a pretty bad Concussion, a Infection in the arm, a few cracked bones, I don't go into the rest of it, but its good you all took him in. He probably would have gotten a lot worse if nobody took him in." _The doctor spoke to I assume was the same three people that were there when I woke up earlier._

 _The doctor ended up turning off the Light, patting the side of my head with gentle care, to make sure I wasn't unresponsive._ "Hey, can you hear me?"  
 _I nod as well as I can._ "Good, good. Now, I'm going to be giving you some Medicine. This Medicine will end up helping you recover from your current condition. One per day until it's all gone."  
 _I nod again, doing my best to give a thumbs up with my right hand._

 _The Doctor nodded, setting what I could only assume as a Medical bottle on the end table to my left. They then left._

 _I took a look around the room again, and there was nobody else in the room. Speaking to yourself is a good way to memorize things._

 _The Woman with braids and the Doctor were talking in the doorframe, quietly however._  
 _And as they talked, Bat-Wings ended up entering the room again. Hopping up onto the bed, sitting cross-legged at my feet._ "So, it seems you'll be staying here until you can recover, Human. I might as well introduce myself, and where you are." _Bat-Wings cleared her throat._  
"I, am **Remilia Scarlet**. Mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. As well as the eldest of the **Scarlet Sisters.** " _Well that explains why the room is so red._  
"The woman who was tending to you before **Eirin** is **Sakuya**. I already know you heard me talking to Patchy."  
 _With as much strength I can bring, I point to Remilia's Wings. She looked confused for a moment._  
 _As I was about to ask, Braids... No, Sakuya entered the room._  
 _And with a distinct, calm and dignified voice spoke._ "Mistress, you should leave the Injured man for a while. Eirin said that he'll need his rest to recover effectively."  
 _Remi(lia) nodded, headed out._  
 _And uninterestingly, Sakuya helped me take the medicine Erin had given me. And I went back to sleep._

 _I had more questions thanks to Eirin, what kind of Medicine would help all of my issues at once!?_  
 _But, if it'll help. I've got to take it._

 _ **SiwuiG c1pIV**_

 _ **"There's no way I'm alive."**_

 _Thanks to the medicine that Eirin had left to help my condition, I was able to sit up in bed on my own._  
 _It's sometime at night, judging by the window. Sakuya isn't in the room with me, but she left a bell (as instructed by Remilia) to call her if needed._

 _I don't really remember what happened to me, or how I ended up wherever I washed up._  
 _As I sit there, thinking, the door is cracked open._

 _Naturally, I turn to look. And whoever was at the door bolts. Just a blur of colors as they bolted._  
 _Who was that? I barely could make out the height of the blur, but I think it was a child. Maybe Remilia's Sister?_  
 _I continue to ponder for a while until Patchy enters the room. Setting my stuff on the end table._  
 _My phone, wallet, keys, etc._

 _Patchy murmured to herself as she left, not even speaking with me._  
 _This... Outside, she mentioned. Is this land a Island? A closed off section of a known continent? Where is this Scarlet Devil Mansion even located?_  
 _The door was left open, letting in light from the hallway._

 _I can just barely hear Remilia and Patchy talking in the hall._  
"…He is from the outside, Mistress. He has a device that isn't made by the Kappas, his clothes are not even from the Human Village."  
"Patchy, Gensokyo is a big place. He could be a hermit that was living on the coast or something, tinkering." _Remilia responded with some violence in her voice._  
 _Gensokyo. That's the place I'm at, huh? I guess I am dead. I don't even know where Gensokyo is. So all of this is probably the afterlife or something. I'm dead, no way I'm not._

 _Sakuya ended up walking in, carrying food. A soup, a bit of bread, and Tea. Given that my condition isn't too good still, I'm getting fed some easy things._  
 _As I eat, Sakuya watches to make sure I actually can eat on my own._

 _The food has a unique flavor, that's for sure._

 _Post-Eating, Sakuya took the dishes and walked off. Leaving me alone again. I suppose being dead is nice?_  
 _I should sleep either way._

 _ **SIWUIG C1P5**_

 _ **"H-aya! A photographer!"**_

 _It's the next day of my afterlife. And I have discovered that I am not indeed dead. Remilia had come to talk to me under Patchy's insistence. So naturally I asked if I was dead, and this was the afterlife. Remilia broke out laughing like a maniac._  
"Dead! He thinks he's dead! No, Human, you are not dead. You are right, on that you're in **Gensokyo.** But you aren't dead."

"So.. where is Gensokyo then?" _I ask._

"Japan." _Remilia quickly responded_

 _So, Japan is home to Gensokyo. And I somehow washed ashore I assume inland because of the mountains around that I can see from the windows. My phone is 100% dead. So I can't call anyone to get me a ride home. Which means I'm going to end up staying here_  
 _So, given the fact I'm not dead. And the fact I can't leave Gensokyo yet, I sheepishly ask;_  
"…Could I work for you so I can repay for what you have done?"  
 _Remilia's smile turns to some shock._  
 _She pointed at me, then herself, confused._

"You… you want to work or me?" _Clearly my question is not asked often._

"Of course, only after I've recovered." _I add._  
 _Remilia nodded. She then left, muttering to herself._

 _After Remilia left, I did my best to get standing. It hurt obviously. But, I managed._

 _To the window I go, best not get lost in the mansion._

 _And... the first sight I see is a Camera flash. Stunned, I fall onto my ass. As I clear my eyes from the sudden Camera flash, I see the photographer... Fly… off._

 _I'd still believe I was dead if none of this hurt._

 _So, I've just got my barely alive ass a unwanted photo._

 _What a creep, to be waiting right outside the window._

 _Also, how many people can even fly in Gensokyo? I'm curious now._

 _Wait… Damn it. I can't get up. Thanks a lot Photographer._

 _So now I'm sitting here on the floor. Unable to muster enough strength to get up and off my ass._

 _Guess this is my life now._

 _Oh hey, I can hear footsteps. So I turn to look at the door…. And Nobody is entering. Well. Guess I should wait for Sakuya. Or Remilia. Someone really. The floor is not soft._

 _ **C1P6**_

 _ **"A Perfectly fitting uniform."**_

 _After what I can only assume was hours, Sakuya had come to my rescue. Helping me get back into bed._  
 _I also informed Sakuya of the photographer… and I could swear I felt time stop for a moment._  
 _Oh well._  
 _Sakuya left me some books under the instruction of Remilia, Four books in total._  
 _Two about Gensokyo, and two on… How to be a Blue-Collar. Well, specifically a Butler._

 _Guess Remilia decided on what I'll do for work. Fair enough._

 _Despite the obviousness of the Scarlet Sisters and **Koakuma** , plus the flying Photographer, Gensokyo seems like a really normal place. Plus, the Scarlet Devil Mansion has been really kind to me, by taking me in because of my condition. So, repaying them by working for them is a good idea._

 _Might as well get to reading up on Gensokyo and how to act as a Butler._

 _Following that day of sitting on my butt on the floor, I know a bit more of Gensokyo and how to do my job. Or what I assume is._

 _The Gensokyo books have just been going over history. There's something called Danmaku here in place of stuff like Firearms._

 _Its boring, being in here all the time. And I don't even know if someone else is just lending me their room while I recover or not._

 _Either way, I've got to repay the Kindness the inhabitants here have shown me._

 _The day ends up going by rather boringly, I read, watch out the window, eat, Etc._

 _At least I'm done with the medicine the next day. And wow, Eirin is a damn fine Doctor if she can make what's essentially a Cure-All._

 _Naturally I walk around the room to make sure I'm not gonna fall again. Sakuya watches me for the same purpose. And hey, I don't end up on my ass again! Its like I never even was injured. I keep the Bandages on my arm however, just to be safe._  
 _Sakuya handed me a Outfit to change into, Stereotypical Butler outfit. Tailcoat, Suspenders, the shirt. All of it. Sakuya also left the room for me to change and... It's a perfect fit. It's a tad uncomfortable, thinking on who took my measurments when I was asleep._

 _Either way, Sakuya will show me around tomorrow. Plus she'll figure out what my Job is specifically._

 _ **C1P7**_

 _ **"I might be Hallucinating still."**_

 _Time to get ready for the start of my new Job._

 _Today, I become the newest member of the Scarlet Devil Mansion._

 _At around 7-ish AM (so I think, judging by the sun), I received a knock on the door._  
 _I'm already dressed, so I go answer. Sakuya stands there, ready._  
"Are you ready…? Wait. We don't even know your name. What even is it?" _Sakuya asked._  
 _Shit! I forgot to tell them my name. Infact, I even forgot my name. Thankfully my Wallet is here, so I check._

 _ **Kye**_. _Kye was my name. Somehow it was short for Kyle. Either way._  
"Kye."  
 _Sakuya nodded in response._ "Are you ready then, Kye?"  
"Yes I am. I've got to repay all of you for the Hospitality." _I respond._  
"Follow me then."

 _And so, I follow Sakuya._

 _Sakuya led me around the Mansion, explaining where things were, where people are, and so on._

 _We took a break out in the Garden_  
 _It's a… Stereotypical Mansion Garden? High maintenance, High Quality. We're really not too far from the Shore that Cirno found me at. I think. I can see the Lake, that's for sure. However, I can't judge distance all too well still._

"Why did you decide to join the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Kye?" _Sakuya asked, It would have been out of the blue if I hadn't been expecting it._

"I have to repay all of you for the hospitality and the help you've given me."

 _Sakuya seemed like she was going to say something. Then got up._  
 _Seems the break is over, So we return to the Tour, and understanding of my purpose in the Mansion._

 _On our walk back in, I notice the goddamn Clock Tower. What kind of Mansion needs a Clock Tower?! As we walk the Halls together, Sakuya decided to ask me about my skills._  
 _I respond that I was a Nursing student, and that I can cook._  
 _As soon as I said Cook, Sakuya snaps around. Grabbing me by the shoulders._ "You can!?"  
 _Sakuya's face is in absolute astonishment._  
 _As I get ready to reply, I notice the area around me and Sakuya go greyscale._  
 _I freeze up some, Unsure what is going on._

 _Sakuya lets go of me and began (as best as I can describe it) freaking out over the fact I can cook._  
 _After… I think 5 minutes of Sakuya freaking out, she rests her hands on my shoulders again. Color returns to the world a moment after._  
 _I debate asking about it as I respond with a Confirming_ "Yes" _to Sakuya._  
 _She nodded and went back onto the tour and whatnot._

 _I think I'll ask her what went on Tomorrow._

 _ **C1P8**_

 _ **"Don't eat Soylent Green."**_

 _It's time for me to get to work._

 _I start out the day doing small tasks as Sakuya handled breakfast for everyone._  
 _Mostly cleaning, some sorting, and so on. Nothing too hard._

 _Around lunchtime is when things get… weird._

 _I'm brought into the kitchen to begin work on lunch, as a trial on my cooking skill._

 _Immediately something feels off about the Kitchen._  
 _Sakuya handed me a recipe book as she went to get the ingredients for me._

 _My expression goes from rather placid to being downright horrified due to the title, and contents of the book. It's a Human Cookbook. Not the recipes humans make, but rather Humans being a ingredient._

 _With little hesitation I ask Sakuya._  
"Okay who are the cannibals in this Mansion?" _Cleary, I showed fear in my voice._  
 _Sakuya looked at me, noticing my fear right away._

 _She realized her mistake in handing me that book._

 _She cleared her throat._ "W-well. The Mistress and her younger sister are Vampires, so they have to eat… You know, out of necessity."  
 _As soon as I hear 'Vampire', I nearly faint. But, I do end up crashing onto a chair._

 _Sakuya did show some regret as I just absorbed this information._

 _Then, the gears in my head began turning._ "Wait... wait. So, they're Vampires... and eat people? Wouldn't It make more sense if they ate Vitamins or food rich in whatever they cannot gain for themselves? Like, they can't go into the sun because they're vampires. So just give them food that's rich in Vitamin D. And whatever else they're lacking in, just feed them that."

 _Sakuya simply stared in silence. Unsure of what to say after I probably broke her world on how Vampires can get what they lack._

 _I think I broke her._

 _ **C1P9**_  
 _ **"How to serve Vampires."**_

 _Well, I've certainly broken Sakuya. She's uh.. well. Beating her head in with the Cookbook she had handed me earlier._  
 _Since she's... busy with that, I went ahead and prepared food for lunch, Not using Human Meat... augh… for anything. Simply to see how it would pan out in the long run._

 _When Sakuya was done cracking open her skull, she took the food out hesitantly._  
 _In fact, we were both rather hesitant, neither of us knew what the Scarlet Sisters would think of the sudden change of diet._  
 _One thing I knew needed to happen was to sate the blood need for Vampires. Which meant I needed to… Well, given the fact I'm probably the only (living) pure-human in this Mansion. (Hey, Sakuya looks human, so does Patchy, but so did Remilia until I saw the wings. So I'm not trusting my eyes right now.) I ended up bleeding myself some to (disgustingly) make a thin sauce for the food._

 _Anxiously, I waited at the doorframe. Watching Sakuya give the sisters their food._  
 _I could feel the tension in the air._

 _Remilia prepared a bite. Me and Sakuya froze._  
 _As soon as Remilia took a bite, her calm and... Royal? Collected? Whatever her face is, Lit up some, then continued to eat._

 _It was like a pickup truck was taken off my shoulders. And in perfect sync, me and Sakuya sighed in relief. It was a Success! Although it might have just been because I purposely bled myself to make sure the blood craving was handled._

 _Either way, I'm not going to be punished for this! …Hopefully._

 _ **SIWUIG C1P10**_

 _ **"Slingshot."**_

 _Thankfully, I wasn't punished for the change in Remilia and Flan's diets._

 _Once the Scarlet sisters had finished consuming the experimental Vampire Meal (As a recap, I had essentially turned some normal food into the most Vitamin rich thing that Vampires can consume. Considering my theory on them is that they have to consume human flesh – well, blood or flesh –is to get Vitamins and such that they can't receive themselves given the Sun issue) Sakuya and I cleaned up the dining room once the experimental meal was complete._

 _Both me and Sakuya were left alone as we cleaned up._  
"So... it worked. I guess we can slowly start to wean them off the Human Flesh, right?" _I ask, clearly showing I was relieved by my tone._

"Possibly. It'll be... strange. But we haven't even thought of your idea at all. How'd you manage to think of that?" Sakuya replied as she was changing the tablecloth.

 _I stopped for a moment. Thinking._ "I have some level of Medical knowledge. I was studying Medicine before I well. Washed up in Gensokyo.  
It's still quite odd on what exists here, and not really anywhere else. Vampires, Fairies, Magic. People outside would absolutely go nuts if they found out Gensokyo exists. Hidden world! They scream, as they flock to the fantasy world. Chaos everywhere! Residents fleeing! Danmaku turned weapon. Lethal combat!" _I began talking, starting to exaggerate my movements to my exaggerated words. Sakuya had a chuckle from my over-exaggeration._

"So, next time you go shopping, mind if I come along? I'd like to see more of Gensokyo. Given it's well. I guess my new home."

 _Sakuya looked at me then,_ "I'll give it a thought, and perhaps we could teach you Danmaku some time as well, so you can defend yourself he—"  
 _Just then, there was a loud crash. Snapping our collected attention towards it._  
 _With one glance at each other, we both rushed to see what happened._  
 _As soon as we reached the Foyer of the SDM, we saw a few of the small fairies that populate the mansion strewn about. Unconscious._

 _The door was wide open, and barely hanging on the hinges. Dust and smoke obscuring whoever broke in. From out of nowhere, Sakuya had knives in her hands, 3 per hand._

 _As the dust and smoke began to dissipate, that's when I saw that the intruder wore Red, and white. With a large bow on her head._  
 _Her face was twisted with anger. Gritting her teeth._  
"REMILIA!" _She shouted into the mansion with pure grade fury._

 _Her eyes locked with mine, and shivers went down my spine. Everything I had locked up when this woman locked eyes with me._

 _ **SIWUIG C1P11**_

 _ **"I run while a Maiden screams."**_

 _The Woman at the door stood as menacing as she could. Glaring at Sakuya._  
 _Before Sakuya or the woman at the door could even speak, I took off as the fight started._  
 _All I heard was explosions and the "THUCK" of knives embedding themselves in the Manor. As I hightailed it, I could hear the two yelling at each other. I couldn't decipher the words over the combat._

 _During my tactical retreat, I felt this... Pulse, every so often. It felt familiar but I didn't know why._

 _And unfortunately for me, I tripped over the rug in one of the halls. Coming to an impressive flip, followed by smashing my face into the floor. Fuck that hurt._

 _The explosive combat back in the foyer continues to echo as I get up. Wait I just got better from my near-death experience with the ocean. I was certainly right on that front. As I started to stumble. The Foyer was silent then. I leant against a wall, looking towards the Foyer to see if I could see anything. It was dead silent._

 _Worried, I began to stumble towards the Foyer to see if Sakuya was the victor._

 _I could only hear my footsteps and breathing as I neared the Foyer… Once I reached it, Sakuya laid unconscious on the stairs. Naturally I went to go check on her – not even noticing the wreck that was the Foyer._

 _From what I could tell, Sakuya was only going to have bruising. From the damage to the surroundings, or from whoever that maiden was. With what strength I was able to muster, I carried Sakuya to one of the Foyer seats. Sitting her down on it so she wasn't rested against the stairs._

 _Just who is this Maiden of doom?_

 _ **C1P12**_

 _ **"Blown up far out of proportion."**_

 _After I sat Sakuya down on the seat, I began to clean up the Foyer some to make sure there were clear paths for me to get through._  
 _As I was cleaning up a path towards the west wing, first floor, I heard another battle start._  
 _It echoed from somewhere deeper into the mansion… manor... Kind of the same thing. Either way, the fight was loud enough to get Sakuya to stir._  
 _Which made me drop what I was doing to head over and check on her._

 _Sakuya had opened her eyes as I was checking on her. They were unfocused for a bit._  
"Wh-… ow…" _She hissed, clutching some of her bruising areas._  
"Just try to stay still, Sakuya." _I respond._ "Whoever that was, they certainly demolished you and aren't stopping until they reach Remilia."

 _Sakuya nodded slowly. Resting her head against my hand when I checked for any facial bruising or a concussion. Which the unfocused eyes were a partially clear sign of one._

"I don't recommend you stand. But we need to figure out why that woman is here.  
 _Sakuya agreed with a nod. And I got her into the Piggyback carry. And we got headed towards the combat._

 _There was an obvious trail of carnage, Fairies strewn about the hall. All Unconscious. We neared the Library not too long after, the doors blown open like the foyer._

 _Before we even could enter, the combat was over. And the intruder had already moved on. The library was in shambles, books strewn everywhere. We saw Koakuma rather easily thanks to her legs sticking out of a pile of books. But we couldn't see Patchy anywhere. And we kept going after the intruder._

 _There was so much that woman just plowed through like a semi-truck. This would take forever to clean. Probably even more if the structure itself was damaged. Which would also be a hazard to everyone. (That's why I didn't leave Sakuya in the foyer, I wasn't sure if anything would have fallen on her.)_

 _We neared the Dining room as we followed the trail of carnage, being met by the chaos that was this woman fighting Remilia._

 _Danmaku was in full swing… To be truthful, it stung my eyes with how bright it all was._

 _I rushed while carrying Sakuya into the kitchen, setting her down on a stool in there._  
 _And with that, I grabbed the ultimate weapon._  
 _Capable of stopping bullets, cracking skulls, and being real loud… a Frying pan._

 _Stationing myself at the kitchen door, I waited for the intruder to be at the door._  
 _The luck of the gods must be on my side, because Remilia must have seen me get into position. She knocked the intruder to the ground, whom slid into the kitchen. I swung as they slid in._

 _ **[KLANG!]**_ _the sound rang out through the SDM. The Intruder falling flat on their face._

 _Remilia and Sakuya were clearly impressed that that worked. Needless to say, I was impressed too._  
 _Quickly we got some rope and tried up the intruder._

"So… who is this? They seem to know you Remilia." _I asked, keeping the Frying pan at the ready._ "This is **Reimu** , the Shrine maiden. She's… quick to jump to conclusions." _Remilia answered._  
"Sakuya, how're you feeling?"  
"A bit better…" _She hissed. Rubbing her right cheekbone, which was starting to bruise._

 _After a few minutes, Reimu began to stir and awaken. Quickly looking around in a panic._  
 _Her attention focused on Remilia then and yelled._ "Remilia release this man from your power!"

"I'm... not under any control." _I reply to Reimu before Remilia could even speak._ "Infact if it wasn't for everyone here I'd be dead."  
 _Reimu stared at me dumbfounded_ "You're not under any vampiric control?" _She asked._  
"No, I washed up on the shore of the lake, Cirno found me and got help from here. I'm grateful for them helping me so I willingly decided to work for them. Repay their good will."

 _Reimu's head them dropped like it was a boulder on a string. Clearly showing she was ashamed of her actions._  
 _Remilia cleared her throat._ "And now, Reimu. You'll be helping us fix up the manor after your onslaught. Failing to do so will mean you'll have to pay for the work we have to do." _Remilia's voice was commanding, and powerful._

 _And with that, we all got to work on fixing up the Scarlet Devil Mansion._

 _Over the course of several days we managed to repair structural damage, replace some flooring and such. And after some convincing, I got Remilia to let me use the room next to mine as a small clinic. While it wouldn't be anything like Eirin has to offer, it would be the next best thing for those that can't reach her clinic._

 _I originally wanted to be a wandering doctor of all trades, so I took courses in everything. From making medicine to brain surgery. While I'm better at some trades than other, I'm still a doctor for a lot. So, my clinic (the SDM-C for short) is getting prepared for everything. We've got two beds, a couch, some chairs. And shelves. Lots of shelves and cabinets. No tools or anything yet, given that it was just the room that was prepared._

 _Sakuya's bruises I treated with herbal medicine, given we didn't have any manufactured medicine yet. She didn't exactly like it, but she understood it was helping._

 _I also customized my uniform a little. Throwing an equipment belt into the equation for carrying things around. Such as a pan, or tools._

 _And tomorrow Sakuya and I will go get some Groceries for the SDM. I'll finally get to see Gensokyo!_


End file.
